Fire to Rain
by Lady Amarant
Summary: Flynn's mother had told him before she died never to fear fire. It wasn't until later that he realized why.
1. Chapter 1

When it was just Flynn and Mama, when Papa was a face he could barely remember telling Mama he'd be home soon, she would hold Flynn on her lap and tell him all sorts of things. How brave and strong Papa was, how big he was getting, and something special. She told him never to be afraid of fire. She told him with serious eyes that almost made him cry, thinking he had done something wrong and made Mama angry with him. He wasn't afraid of fire! It was beautiful. She couldn't tell him why, that Papa would be able to tell him more, but he should never be afraid of fire.

When it was Flynn and Mother, when Father was a gravestone he would visit, he met a boy that burned brighter than anyone he had ever met. He shone even through the dirt crusting on his skin and burned with each word dripping from his lips. He was fire in human form, fists stinging like how he imagined burns would as Flynn and Yuri got in their first fight.

When it was Flynn and Yuri, Flynn still didn't know what his mother had meant by her dying words to remember not to fear fire.

* * *

It was a dark, clear, quiet night.

Quiet made Flynn uneasy, especially now. There had been enough of an influx of people that it made keeping the peace around Zaphias a nightmare. The guards were working overtime trying to keep the peace, from thieving all the way to any act of violence. It wasn't perfect, but they did manage to keep it down as low as they could. Until tonight, when... nothing happened. No one screamed about a thief or anyone beating them or holding them down. There were no sounds of drunkards gearing up for a fight. When a Knight came to report to him, there was nothing to say. It was quiet.

It was _too_ quiet.

As Flynn's hands sketched his signature over the papers, waiting for the next check in, tension knotted his shoulders and neck and settled in the base of his skull. There should have been something. Anything. Even if it was something small that didn't require his presence. It was if everyone, even the homeless were staying off the streets tonight. Something unfurled in his mind, a thought that they knew something was coming. He wasn't the only one that could feel something in the air, he was sure of it. Something _was_ coming. The hours kept counting down, crawling slowly as the pounding in his head crept up to his temples. It was a long night even if he went home now, as the papers on his desk were due in the morning. Better he stayed and got them done now instead of forcing them done before overseeing training and missing something in his haste.

And time kept passing, unrelenting in the silence. Finally, he started to accept that it was just a rare quiet night. Even though he had never seen them before, it had a chance of just happening. The realist in him warned him that was impossible, that something was going to happen, it just was gearing up. But he had to keep an optimistic view of things. If he thought things were going to go wrong, they would. He had to think it was just a good night.

Which seemed to tie in further as he finished his paperwork early. He could get a few more hours of sleep than he originally had planned. Flynn stood slowly, nodding at the soldier at the door as he gathered his work and filed them. Time to lay his head down and sleep this headache off. He rubbed his eyes as he left, starting down the streets towards his house. Time to sleep, and let this strange night pass as it would. If anything happened, it would have to be something Sodia could manage. Thankfully, that happened to be almost everything he could with few exceptions.

Which was when he smelled smoke.

His feet took him into a flat out run before he could register it, his mind trying to figure where it was coming from. It was nearby, and if his memory served right, at this time of night he would be the closest soldier. Shouts of alarm clued him in to the right direction, and he finally saw where the plume of smoke and lick of flame came from. Alarm shocked through him as he realized it was a residential area, that there would be a family in there. His heart slowed a bit as a father and mother stumbled out, coughing as the father held a small bundle in his arms. "Are you well?" he asked, coming over to them. "What happened here?"

A vise grip held his elbow as brown eyes looked up at him. "My son's still in there," came the smoke roughed voice of the mother before coughing overtook her again. Flynn's chest constricted again as he turned towards the home, the flames starting to cover the door. He could hear shouts and the sound of armored boots, help coming, but it wouldn't be soon enough. Not with how long it would take for buckets to start making the rounds from the fountain to put the blaze out. It had to be now.

"I'll get him," he promised, taking her hand and squeezing it briefly. Before she could respond, he took a deep breath and entered the house.

Heat and smoke instantly hit him, making his eyes water as he worked his way around the fire to search for the boy. It was a small house, with one large room and a smaller, sleeping room. It wouldn't be hard to find him. Flynn's eyes scanned around as he moved through the two rooms, searching around, then- on a whim, he checked a closet, then sighed in relief as he bent down to the cowering five year old's level. "It'll be okay," he told him, yelling to be heard over the roar. "I'll get you out."

"I want my daddy," came the muffled wail, then a terrified scream and curling into a tighter ball as something crashed to the ground. The house was starting to fall apart as the fire ate through wood, leaving Flynn with little time.

"I'll take you to him. I'm Commandant Flynn." He reached out, pulling the kid into his arms. "I promise, it'll be okay." Whatever combination it was, the child instantly clung to him, shaking in his fear. But as he turned, another problem presented itself. The crash had been a beam restricting their escape from the room. If one of them climbed over the wood, they could make it to the door, but it would have to be one at a time. Flynn couldn't make it over with anyone in his arms, not with the amount of room left. And the child was so afraid, clinging to him so hard... He looked around, not finding any other options. There was a window, high up to allow air in during hot months and to keep closed to keep heat in during winter. Same issue, only one at a time, and he would have to boost the child up. No, it was the best idea, as it would lead him right into his parents arms. "I need you to do something very important," he told him, serious. "I need you to climb over that beam there and then run straight for the door and don't stop."

"B-b-but," he started, shaking harder.

"No buts. Promise me you'll do that."

"You said everything was going to be okay!"

"And this is how it'll be okay." Flynn put him down, and tried to make him look at him. "Your dad's waiting for you on the other side of the door."

The child stopped, and looked at him slowly. "Daddy's waiting?" Flynn nodded, feeling a cough starting to build in his throat despite the relatively cooler air nearer to the floor. They had to go, and soon. The kid turned, and without another word, starting to scramble over the wood. He could follow directions well, better than some of his men, and bolted straight for the door. The cough building in Flynn's throat forced itself out as he started to hoist himself himself over the beam, trying to filter at least a little of the smoke out by holding his arm over his mouth. Another crash shook the floor, breaking his balance slightly as he lifted his watering gaze over the room. Another part of the ceiling had caved in, blocking off the door. He climbed off the beam and whirled, ready to take the window route he had seen when the flames blazed even closer than he realized. He could leap through them but he would risk catching on fire, unable to put it out until he was certain he was safe outside the house...

But if he stayed there, he was definitely going to suffocate, if not burn...

"Damn!" He clenched his fists, readying himself to bolt for the window. It was his only option, even with the possibility of bringing the fire outside the house. If there was only something he could do-!

Then

Everything

Stopped.

Flynn froze as the roar of the flames suddenly quieted, fearing he had gone deaf. But no, the fire itself had frozen in time, stopping in mid blaze, licking and curling in wondrous ways he normally didn't get to see. Even the ash and smoke seemed to hover, suspended in mid-air, as he cast his bewildered gaze around. It was as if time itself had stopped. The heat still radiated from the flames, though... it didn't overwhelm him. It never had, he realized with a start. Not even when he entered. Flynn reached out despite himself, fingers slowly scooping up a little piece of flame and watched it come back to life, burning merrily on his fingertips. Breath caught in his throat as he watched it jump and bow around his fingers, watching in wonder as it slowly dissipated, leaving his gauntlet scorched and hot, but the skin under not feeling the effects of the heated metal. Something poked his memory, his mother's voice, reminding him in a weak tone as she died about fire-

Wood groaned above him, and Flynn had just enough time to start moving on instinct before the ceiling collapsed in this room as well, a beam catching him in the temple. He staggered for a moment, stunned before another bit of ceiling smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out just as the fire roared back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation of air being blown into his mouth brought Flynn back to his senses, and his lungs violently protested the smoke that he had inhaled. His throat and chest hurt by the time they stopped, and a small cup of water was pressed into his hands. "Drink this, sir," a soft male voice by his ear told him as hands helped him sit up. He looked around blearily, seeing two in front of him, a long golden braid and dark cropped hair being the only distinguishing marks to his unfocused eyes. Another coughing fit caught him and he felt himself retching with the force and sudden pain, nothing coming up as he gagged.

"What did you think you were doing?" a strident whiny female voice joined the male voice. "If you suffocated, or burned to a crisp, we'd be out a Commandant! Liam, go get Lieutenant Sodia. Jonah, stay here and make sure our Commandant doesn't kill himself with more heroics. _I'm_ going to get the medics." Flynn felt his lips twisting at her self-important tone, knowing he should remember her. That there had been someone recently reprimanded for insubordination, but the name-

The next time he opened his eyes, white assaulted them. Flynn groaned, realizing he had passed out again, throwing an arm over his face. The medical ward was not a place he enjoyed going, not just because of how the patients got there. Breathing still gave his chest a bit of tightness, rasping his throat. But, he noticed as he carefully took in a deep breath, it wasn't as bad as before. A Cure Bottle? That would explain the nasty taste in his mouth, far worse than what he would expect from neglecting to brush his teeth. Slowly, he sat up, hissing slightly as his ribs protested and noticed that he was shirtless. Thankfully, someone had thought to pull loose pants up around his hips. But the lack of shirt gave him time to look at his skin.

Someone had cleaned him up, that was certain. While he could still see a ring of ash under and around his nails, his skin was free of it. And, he saw with no little surprise, free of burns. There was no mark on him that he had been in a fire, at all. He probed his ribs, noting the feeling of deep bruising left from Gel healing. Had he bruised or broken his ribs while in the house or coughing? Then he remembered his head, lightly touching where the roof had hit.

Flynn hissed as his fingers brushed a hidden cut just under the hairline. Most of it had been healed, but the edges still were a little raw, and in the case of this edge, open. The exertion of sitting up finally forced him back down, sucking in air as if he couldn't get enough. Maybe he couldn't. Who knew how much smoke he had inhaled before his knights had managed to get in and rescue him.

How had they? A frown crossed his face as the thought hit him. He should have burns scars everywhere. How had he gotten out without anything? A memory, fire pausing in mid leap only to flicker over his gauntlet as he stared at it in amazement, tried to hold his attention before his ribs protested from a tight hug and his nose tickled from fine, gentle pink strands of hair.

"Flynn, I was so worried about you! They wouldn't let me in to see you!" Lady Estellise's arms tightened briefly, then she pulled back as she realized his own state of undress. The furious blush that stained Flynn's cheeks echoed on her's as well as she held her hands in her lap. "U-um, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, Lady Estellise," he reassured her, taken slightly aback at the rough quality of his voice. She looked at him with alarm, her finger reaching out for his throat before pausing and coming back to her lap.

"I mean, may I? See if I can help?" Her fingers fidgeted as she looked down, and Flynn started casting his gaze around for a shirt. This would go a lot easier if the both of them weren't beet red and avoiding each other's eyes because one was shirtless! Finally, he just pulled the sheet up just under his shoulder and held it in place with his arms. Not the best, but it would work. He nodded at her, and she reached out again, softly muttering an abbreviated arte. Her instructors would be horrified to hear her, he mused as the tightness in his chest eased and breath flowed through his throat without rasping. The adventure she had taken had forced to teach her how to take the formal artes training she had to use her innate ability to manipulate aer efficiently and cut the rituals down to quick and dirty versions to use on the battlefield. Lady Estellise smiled as she finished, her hand returning to her lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you, my Lady." Flynn bowed slightly at her, causing her to push his shoulder slightly, her cheeks puffed out when he straightened. Something she picked up from Miss Mordio, most likely. He would call it a bad habit if it didn't follow with how more self-assured she had become. "I thought you were in Heliord."

She smiled, embarrassed, and ducked her head. The white of her travelling clothes still showed dirt from her journey, giving him the story that she had just arrived home. "I finished pretty quickly and didn't need to stay any longer, so we came home. And then I saw the burned home in the Lower Quarter and while seeing if anyone needed help I heard about you and-"

She had been herself, selflessly helping her people without thinking when disaster hit, and instantly went to him when she found one of her friends had been hurt. Flynn caught himself smiling at that. "I'm glad to see you here," he told her instead, his voice pitched to carry only between them. Estellise had no problem smiling to herself at that, tilting her head slightly. "But I'm fine now. See?" Flynn took a deep breath to prove it, the urge to cough as he let it out much weaker than before. She eyed him, not quite believing it. "And I think you should let your cousin know everything went fine before you catch up with me."

The color that had faded sprang back to her cheeks as her eyes widened. "Oh my- I'm sorry, I completely forgot about- I'll be back in a bit, I just-" Before she could stammer anything else out, Estellise rushed out of the room, the chair she had been perched on still wobbling slightly from her departure. The smile that had threatened to break out finally fit onto his lips. She really turned out to be a lovely lady, and one of his best friends. And speaking of- Flynn let out a breath, not quite wanting to think about it. Yuri would not let the fact he had rushed into a burning home without backup go without some teasing. It was a good thing, then, that he was out on a job, and wouldn't be back for a few weeks.

Flynn let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding since Lady Estellise had arrived, looking at his hand. The memory of the flame dancing on his fingertips tickled to the fore, causing a shiver to crawl across his skin. He had to been hallucinating. Flames freezing like that, being able to scoop it up and play with it without being burned... there was no way he could do that.

There was no way.

* * *

"The rubble you were found under was scorched." Flynn frowned slightly as Sodia read from the report. "But from what we can tell, the worst of the damage was from after it fell. The doctors are still wondering why you still don't have some kind of burn from the heat-"

"The ceiling could have shielded me from the worst of it," he told her, trying not to shift in his seat as her eyes snapped up, disbelief written in her gaze. "I was unconscious, Sodia. How I made it out of there without a single burn I do not know."

She didn't look mollified, but she put the report back onto his desk. "Sir, it was dangerous to have gone in there alone. What possessed you to take such a risk?"

The look in the mother's eyes and the terrified wail of her son slowed his hand in the middle of sketching a signature. "There was still a child," he told her softly. "I couldn't let him get caught and die in there while his mother knew he was still there."

For a moment, she didn't move. Everything was quiet as she processed this, even his own work pausing as he considered his actions again. If he had waited, could he had still gotten there on time? Would he have been able to get the child out faster and not been knocked unconscious? Finally, Sodia shifted, causing Flynn to look up at her. "Next time," she told him, her voice not quite a whisper, "be a bit more cautious when you're alone."

A small chuckle escaped him before he could stop it. "Same goes for you," Flynn told her, watching color spring to her cheeks in memory of the last time she had gotten into something she couldn't handle. It happened so rarely that he couldn't help but remember each one, though it seemed the factor that was the same through each was she had been alone. Her back straightened suddenly, searching for any change in subject.

Finally, as the color faded back to normal on her face, she nodded at him. "Sir," Sodia started, her voice almost hesitating. Flynn looked at her sharply, knowing only he caught that pause in her word. Something happened, or she knew something. But she thought she could take care of it, and was warring with the ideal of a soldier to tell her commanding officer, and not bothering him. Finally, she pulled out a well wrinkled letter, passing it to him. "It's from Brave Vesperia," she told him grudgingly as he snapped it out of her fingers.

Yuri. Breath caught in his still sore throat as he smoothed the lines out enough to read. It could, and usually was just a letter about how the guild was doing, Karol or Yuri keeping in touch with him. But every time he saw a letter from them, for a brief moment, all he could see was Yuri's too limp form falling, too far away to stop it. His chest eased as familiar, nearly unreadable handwriting met his eyes, and he read over Yuri's chicken scratch with the ease born only from having read it for years. He chuckled as he read about his most recent job, then looked up suddenly as he heard Sodia clear her throat. For a moment, Flynn swore he saw a look of distaste and guilt on her face before she schooled it. What did Yuri ever do to her, he wondered, knowing it wasn't for the first and definitely not for the last time. "The expense reports?" Her voice was clipped, professional, and she turned and left immediately when he handed them over.

He didn't expect Sodia to _like_ Yuri. Oh, at one time, he did. But at the end of all the battles, after seeing what Yuri had done, he didn't really expect it of her anymore. But he at least expect her to tolerate him better than this. If she could... Flynn sighed, going back to the letter. It would be nice if his best friend and second-in-command could get along. But it would only be a fever dream.

* * *

Flynn took in a deep breath as the last knight left, a soft spoken young man that tickled a strand of memory. He certainly was one of the most inoffensive knights out there. But Jonah was the last one he needed to see before he could slip out and take a long bath. A long, hot, relaxing, silent... he nearly let out a moan as he looked over his paperwork one last time. It all sounded so _nice._

There was something that bothered him in the report brought to him about the fire. The scorch marks, according to who had investigated, said the fire hadn't originated from inside the house. In fact, it looked like it had started just outside, in some waste, and spread. The idea that it had been a lamp knocked over or a stove left on was ruined at that, making Flynn wonder who had set the original fire, and why. He went over it again, swearing to himself he would go home right after this and take that bath. Flynn rested his elbows on his desk, muttering softly to himself what he was reading, hoping the answer would reveal itself as he did so.

Maybe it would if he read it on the way home. Flynn tucked the stack of papers under his arm as he locked up, the answer still bugging him. There had to be something. If he could walk and read at the same time, he would. As it was, he mulled over what he read. No witnesses to what had happened, no one reporting any sounds of anyone in the area or anyone running away, no one reporting fire until the home had caught ablaze... There was a possibility it was an accident, since no one was seen at the scene, but Flynn wasn't sure of that. Garbage on the street didn't spontaneously burst into flames.

This time, he saw the flames before smelling them. A wastebasket right by a desk held them, burning merrily as the fire leapt higher, reaching for the wood next to it. Heart filling his throat and beating wildly in his mouth, Flynn rushed forward and pulled the basket away from the desk. A part of him noted he shouldn't have done this in bare hands, a part too quiet to be heard over the rapid thought of how to stop this fire before it spread and took his headquarters with it. He distantly saw the fire crawling over his skin, licking and caressing it lovingly before he slowly withdrew his hands. The beat that had raced through his skin and filled his mouth suddenly lurched as he realized what was going on, what was happening. Flynn looked at his palms, expecting to see a horrible black line of burned flesh, only to see the usual pale palms.

_Don't fear fire..._

Shivers brought him back to himself, looking down at the flames. He couldn't let it continue like this. If the fire wasn't so advanced he would have just stamped on it, but not now. Not like this. But... would he even catch on fire at all? The thought rippled disquietingly through his shoulders. If... if it would just _stop_ like before-!

The fire shuddered. Breath paused in Flynn's chest as he started at it, not daring to hope. Then, slowly releasing it, he thought at the fire hard, _stop._

For a brief moment, it did. A lick of flame curled up, trying to meet him, and froze in mid-air. The blaze curled in that same beautiful way, filled with colors he never knew fire had. It was... the child inside him whispered "beautiful," the adult agreeing. Then Flynn noticed the flame shivering again, aching to break free of the will he threw at it in hope. He had to move fast. Without another thought, he started stamping at the flames, watching them spring to life for a brief moment before dying under his foot. Finally, the last one fell and he pulled his leg free, breath heaving in his chest as he backed away, the back of his thighs hitting a desk and forcing him to stop.

He couldn't put this down to a smoke-filled hallucination. Not this time.

"What is going on?" Flynn whispered, knowing there would be more questions than that coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Candle fire flickered before him, casting shifting shadows around the room as the flame dipped and bowed. It had been twenty minutes since he had lit the candle, only when Flynn had been certain, after removing the trappings of his office and collapsing into a chair, his hands wouldn't shake so much he would set his house on fire. What had happened- a logical part of him wanted to hold onto the actual event, the fact that there was fire in part of the Imperial Knight's office, that if he had left earlier that fire would have spread. That there was evidence someone had set it. But he could only see how the fire stopped, how it froze under his wild will. With a deep breath, he set his hands on the table.

"Stop," he whispered at the flame, watching it bend under the weight of his breath. It snapped back up, twitching at him almost smugly. Flynn swallowed, trying not to let his hands tremble on the table. "_Stop,_" he stressed this time, the flame curling away from the sudden breeze. It shivered, and he looked down, watching the fine tremor in his fingers before he pulled them into fists.

This wasn't working. There just- He swallowed, trying not to let the lump of panic escape his throat. He knew he saw the flames freeze when he willed them to stop. He knew he could do this again, if he could just- "_Stop_," Flynn stressed again, voice echoing his tremble of his fingers. It just needed to happen, he just needed to prove he wasn't insane, that it actually happened-!

The flame bowed under the whisper, only to not return upright. He didn't want to move, didn't want to break whatever he had done, but he carefully reached out and turned the candle to verify what he saw was correct. It remained bent, shivering as it slanted towards the table. Flynn's breath stopped before leaving his mouth as he reached out, fingers hesitating above the warmth. Then he breached it, watching the fire spring back up as he ran fingertips through it. Flynn looked down at his hand, remembering how he held the flame in the home.

"What am I doing?" he whispered. "How am I doing this?" He took another breath, willing the flame to stop again, almost begging it. The fire looped up, then stopped. Flynn started to grin, watching the frozen flame burn merrily before him. Carefully, he reached out, sticking his fingers into the fire again. Of course, it immediately broke from his will, but he kept his hand in, swallowing as he expected pain at any moment. Warmth only spread across his skin, and he slowly pulled his hand back, looking at the unburnt fingers. "How can I do this? How can't I do what I did before, hold fire...?"

Will. Willpower, that's how he made the fire stop. In a panic, he had thrown his will at it, wanting desperately to make it stop. Taking a deep breath, Flynn reached out again, willing the flame to separate to his fingers. He scooped, and ran his fingers right through. With an annoyed hiss, Flynn reached out again, trying again. "Come on," he whispered, lifting his fingers again, failing to hold the flame. "Come on!"

The flame blazed, tripling its size in his anger. He stood suddenly, backing up as his eyes went wide. It relaxed, going back to its normal size his heart slammed against his ribs. No, he couldn't- he couldn't do this anymore. Quickly, he blew out the candle, his legs taking him back to the chair then failing to keep him up anymore.

"Oh fuck," he breathed.

* * *

The next morning, Flynn skirted away from any candles. After the way the flame had blown up, he couldn't risk it again. He didn't know how this worked. If he did it again, if it happened again- No. He could burn down everything. With a deep breath, he got dressed and started back to headquarters. He could keep his emotions under control. Something slid into his thoughts, the idea that the fire... No, he didn't. He didn't accidentally set the fire. He couldn't have.

The thought plagued him the entire walk, looking at his hand. Even the next morning, his hand was normal. Not even a light burn. Finally, he closed his eyes, lifting head and looking up at his destination.

And stopped, his breathing stopping. All the knights were milling around outside, and the building-

Ice seized his chest. Half the building was burnt. Did he- no, the only thing he had seen was the wastebasket. He hadn't- he left right after, it couldn't have done it. Slowly, he walked closer, trying to school his face to show nothing. "What is going on here?" he asked, command slipping on easily.

"Last night, something in the Commandant's office caught on- Commandant Scifo." The Knight turned, fist over his chest, thin dark brain slithering over his shoulder as he moved. Flynn felt his blood freeze in his cheeks. It didn't mean anything.

"Has anyone investigated what had happened?"

The Knight thought for a moment, then shook his head. "The blaze has recently just been put out. We should be ready to look into soon."

Flynn nodded once, looking back at the building. "Thank you. Once you know what happened, let me know." He started to turn, his face numb. He had started to take a few steps when he heard a loud snort.

"Let you know?" A loud female voice cut through the chatter, silencing the other knights. "So you're not going to stick around? Nice way of leading us, _Commandant_."

"Maria, don't," he heard the dark haired Knight whisper to her before she stepped towards him, her golden hair a furious halo in the morning light.

"Shut up, Liam. It was your office that was in the center of it. The rest of it was barely touched before Jonah let us know what had happened, but yours? It's gutted. And you're just going to walk away, let us take care of it?" Maria laughed, the tone bitter. "I always knew you weren't ready for this job."

"Maria." Her arm seized, the other Knight pulled her back, talking softly to her. She shot back harsh words, then stomped away, blonde braid snapping behind her. Another's footsteps sounded to his left, and weariness set into him, eyes and bones. It stopped, then a sigh.

"She's been reprimanded more times than I can remember, and yet she hasn't done enough to get discharged," came Sodia's disgusted voice. Flynn looked over at her, thankful for her presence. "She and her little sycophants, making more trouble than they're worth, frankly. Liam was lying. The fire was started earlier this morning, and it looked like your lamp had been lit and then knocked over."

The words hit him hard. Lamps were screwed onto the tables to avoid this very thing, unscrewed only to refill the oil. He had left late in the night, after the first fire but before this one. It wasn't his fault. He didn't do it. Relief filled him so quickly he nearly fell over. "Thank you, Sodia," he heard himself saying distantly. "Do we have any suspects?"

"The fire wasn't found until the second shift arrived." Sodia looked at the crowd before her, thinking. "Sir... do you think someone thought you would already be there?"

The thought gave him pause. He hadn't considered that before. His experiment with the candle had proven he wouldn't get burned, but the idea that someone in the ranks was trying to kill him... Flynn looked at her, nonplussed by her serious face. "It didn't cross my mind," he told her softly, in a tone that said he certainly wasn't ruling it out. She nodded, looking back over the soldiers, grim.

* * *

Working at another desk was an experience Flynn did not want to repeat. He had planned on doing his paperwork quickly and going out to patrol the town, but without a door to close he had people constantly interrupting him. The days where he didn't have much responsibility and didn't have to deal constantly with people coming up to him, those days he missed. He handed a file over to Sodia, noticing Maria storm her way in and groaned. How was it that they couldn't find some way to put her in a spot that she couldn't cause any harm? There had to be a posting in Heliord she could be shipped to.

"These conditions are unacceptable." Not again. Not the practice yard conditions again. They were fine, in fact, better than when he was a new recruit. There was nothing wrong with them. "The metal of these blade is obviously subpar, and I could have broken an ankle today! You just aren't doing your job."

"Private Lapin," he interrupted her, tempering his voice. There were open flames, and it wouldn't do for them to suddenly soar under his anger. "As you know, the practice yard is on our list of concerns. However, the budget for armor and weapons that we will be using _in the field_ comes first, as well as supplies for our outposts and those travelling. As I have not heard any weapons or armor in the practice yard have broken, even under live steel, nor have I heard of any concerns from the weaponsmaster about the integrity of the field, the urgency of the matter has not been pushed up."

She hesitated, then tossed her braid. "Well, if I break an arm because I trip on a rock out there, I'll hold you responsible." Without letting him respond, Maria stormed out, allowing Flynn to drop his head into his hands.

"You handled that well, sir."

"I want to drop kick her into a fiery pit," Flynn told Sodia, muffled from behind his hands. A soft chuckle reached his ears, and he looked over at her holding a hand up to hide her laughter. His lips curved into a small smile as well as he lowered his hands. "If she comes back, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." Sodia instantly snapped back to professional as Flynn stood, and headed towards the restroom. A small reprieve from the constant stream of people, perhaps hide from the terrible trio, and actually take care of something that's been bothering him for the past hour.

He never realized how much trouble it was being the Commandant until he had to hold his water for hours and listen to people talk about things he honestly didn't care about.

At least no one bothered him here. The silence rang loudly in his ears before it was broken by the rustling of his clothes, then he stopped. Sounds of furtive footsteps slithered around him, then stopped. Flynn moved his clothes back into place as he left to investigate, starting to feel uneasy. If he was right-

Nothing. He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. Too much paranoia. He let what Sodia said get to him. Flynn went back, ready to finish, then stopped as the scent of oil hit him. Without waiting, he flung himself backwards, just in time to avoid the flame from the oil igniting. A piece of his mind pointed out he would be okay if he had caught fire, after all, the candle had done nothing to him, but the terror of sudden fire override that. It instantly started to eat through the structure around it, breaking through the holdings of the wall. They had to stop it, he-

He could. Flynn took a breath, trying to calm himself enough to will the flames to stop. It was bigger than a candle, but he could do this. He had. Just, it had to stop. He looked at the blaze, pulling on all his command and willed it to freeze. The curls shivered to a stop, but the main part of the fire licked up again, overcoming the part that had stopped. Flynn grit his teeth, his chest pounding as he tried again. He couldn't let this spread. It had to stop right _here_!

The flame finally froze completely, as he started to tremble from the effort. Now, he- if he left to get something to douse the fire, would it start again? He already felt drained, and if he left- Flynn tried to think about what he could do. Call for assistance- no that would make him look weak, just standing here without doing anything. If he- could he possibly dampen the flames? What were the extent of what he could do? Flynn imagined the fire diminishing, willing it to go away. He could do this. He could make it do what he wanted, he had to- did it start to shrink?

"Sir!"

His concentration broken, the fire lapped up higher than before. Flynn whipped his head around as Jonah turned, shouting for help. He could hear the stomp of boots, lead by Sodia. She looked around, eyes wide until she turned, ordering the knights around her. Her hand shot out, grabbing him and leading him away from the blaze. "Are you okay, sir? Did you get caught in the fire?"

"No. No, I-" He looked back at the fire, watching the soldiers expertly putting the blaze out. "I'm fine, Sodia." Flynn lowered his voice, turning to her. "I heard someone's footsteps before I smelled the oil and it ignited. I think you're right."

Sodia let out a long breath, not looking away at the scramble of knights. "I wish I wasn't."


	4. Chapter 4

At night, fire flickered around him, taunting him. It was unavoidable; in order to see in the dark, humans needed a source of light. Flynn kept his eyes glued to the borrowed desk as he finally got back to his work, trying to ignore the tempting twists of flame around him. Each one was a hazard, a fake accidental tap away from setting the room ablaze and trying to trap him in it. He would survive, he knew fire didn't burn him, but his men-

No, he didn't know he would survive. The pen slowed, his thoughts trickling towards a disquieting road. He had only ran his hands through flames. He didn't know if overwhelming fire would override that. And the last time, when he was in the house, the ash in the air still made him cough, still made his chest tight. If he was trapped in a burning building again... he actually might die. The plot might actually work.

Flynn shook his head, putting his thoughts behind him. That was enough. If he kept thinking about it, the fire around him might react. It already followed his anger; who knew if it would spike when his worry would too? Calm, even thoughts, that was the key. Flynn took a shaking breath, trying to calm himself as he returned to his paperwork, going over the preliminary report for the current arson on the Knights' Headquarters. Soon, the sound of people moving, talking, and the scratching of quills blended together into a lulling roar, cradling his mind into a numbing embrace. He didn't have to think now. He could just do this.

"Sir." The quiet voice snapped him out of his lull, and he looked up, blinking. A dark haired knight (_Jonah,_ his mind supplied) was holding a letter out to him. "Lieutenant Sodia said I should give this to you."

Given the wrinkled nature of the letter, he had an idea what it would be. "Thank you," Flynn murmured as he took it, not at all surprised to see Yuri's scrawl all over the page. "You're dismissed." The beginning was the usual, calming him to know the world still operated the same as it did before. That outside Zaphias, there wasn't anything big happening. Judith had a job of her own, so Yuri complained about having to walk everywhere. But then-

_And of course, you're getting yourself into trouble. Geez Flynn, and you call me the troublemaker! It'll take me a few days after you get this letter to make it, but hell. I'll take a little heat off your back while you search for the idiot doing this._

Flynn put the letter down, the well of emotion inside trying to burble over. With Yuri coming here, this could either work out fantastically and catch whoever was trying to kill him, or create more problems. And possibly more explosions. No matter what, he desperately wanted to see Yuri again, but the thought of getting him tangled up in this mess made him uneasy. Not to mention, if there was another attempt on his life, Yuri could be caught in it and-

Out of the corner of his eye, the brightness of the flame grew. Flynn inhaled slowly, trying to bring the beating of his heart back to a reasonable pace and reign in his thoughts. He couldn't think of that. Not until he had this under control. The last page on his stack bore a barely legible signature before he gathered them up in a haphazard stack, handing them quickly to Sodia as he pushed past her. He could hear a soft noise of protest, and a slightly worried, slightly offended "Sir!" but he ignored it, too intent on getting to the safety of him home. To where he could practice on a candle and put it out as soon as it went out of control. To where no one could see him.

"Are you just a wuss, then?"

Flynn jumped at the sudden noise, looking around for the unwelcome strident female voice. What was Maria doing here? And if she was talking to him, why wasn't she doing it to his face?

"Oh, I get it. You can't take confrontation."

Flynn followed the voice to a small garden, frowning as he heard a whisper of a male voice. So she was talking to someone, not him. And someone she obviously knew, probably one of those that kissed up to her constantly. Slowly, Flynn edged around a tree, looking until he saw Maria's contemptuous form. She tossed her braid over her shoulder, moving her hands from her hips to her arms, crossing them. "You're pathetic," she sneered. "You could have done it and-" The word cut off suddenly as the person she was talking to rushed her, grabbing her arms. The glint of a knife shone in her hand, pressed up against the gap in his armor as Jonah leaned down, his face very close to hers. Then, too quiet for Flynn to hear, spat words in her stony face. She hissed something back, her voice finally soft, and he let her go. Footsteps signaled Jonah's departure, and Maria only sheathed her knife, the disgust still plain. "Pathetic."

The back of Flynn's head rested against the tree as Maria stomped off. There really wasn't enough to arrest her on, and he should question her. He did catch her saying troubling things, he should- But she was never a threat. She just acted like a child, a spoiled brat that always got her way in life and wanted Flynn to bow to her whim. Jonah, yes, had been seen with her, but he had never been associated with her. And he had always been deferential to his superiors. He needed to question them. But what she said, that he could have done it. Was she implying what he thought she was? Were they the ones plotting his death? Flynn narrowed his eyes, looking around the tree again at the empty garden. They had been thinking of one person. Could it be two? Or even more?

A chilling thought picked through his spine. All of the Imperial Knights could be working together on this. He knew he could trust Sodia - she would never betray him - but the rest. Everyone under him.

Quickly, Flynn pushed off the tree and started the journey to his home, his stride long and fast. He needed to get this under control. If they were using fire, he needed to learn how to keep others from getting hurt, and to protect himself with it. He needed to learn how to keep it from responding to his own emotions, so his anger and fear didn't show in the flame.

Shouldn't be that difficult. Maybe if he applied how he learned how to use blastia...

* * *

The one thing he should have known was that if he thought something shouldn't be that difficult, it would be extremely difficult. While applying how he had used blastia did make it a little easier to make the flame stop moving, he still couldn't pick it up, nor could he quell it. Against his better judgment, he had built a fire in his fireplace, and made it freeze in breathtaking curls for five full minutes. When his control finally shuddered, a piercing headache pressing into his eyes, he finally poured water over the flames, the acrid scent filling his nose as the fire drowned and the oppressive heat stopped.

_What am I doing wrong?_ Flynn groped blindly for his seat, nearly missing as he collapsed into it. His hands came up to press into his head, trying to will the headache away. He knew he could do this, that at least he had picked up fire before. What was he doing wrong? The darkness of the living room felt so good after all that light, almost soothing against his eyes. If he took an Apple Gel he'd feel better, but the thought turned his stomach. Anything passing his lips was a bad idea right now. Maybe if he just rested for a bit, his stomach would settle enough to allow an Apple Gel. Flynn stood slowly, using the table as leverage, then frowned as he smelled burning wood. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, looking dumbly down at the perfect scorched handprint on the table. He looked at his fingers, then pressed them against the table, eyes widening as it started to burn again, this time leaving an impression of his fingertips.

Flynn gently pressed his fingers against his skin, not feeling any heat coming off of them as he did so and watching as his skin didn't redden or blister. He couldn't lay down like this, not with the possibility of scorching his sheets or maybe even setting off a fire from the heat alone. Not to mention the effect it would have on the rest of him. He needed to- take a cold shower, yes. Fumbling in the dark, he started for his bathroom and the cool haven of the tub. He could cool down.

Ice from his ice box was added in, making sure the water was as cold as possible, transferred as fast as possible without touching it directly. When Flynn was certain there was enough water, his clothes hit the floor and he started to enter the freezing tub. Steam sizzled through the air when his skin contacted the water, and the absolute chill of the temperature hit his bones immediately, but he sank in as fast as possible. People weren't supposed to be so hot they caused things to burn at their touch. That was usually a sign of illness or- Flynn took a deep breath, briefly submerging his head before bolting upright, gasping at the cold. The ice quickly melted around him as he shivered, hoping it was actually bringing his skin down to a proper temperature. But it never boiled, a good sign. As the steam dissipated, and the skin of his hands wrinkled, Flynn rested his cheek against the now warm tub, one arm resting off the side.

This didn't happen last time. None of the times he controlled fire did his temperature skyrocket like this. But- in the house, it was a minute, maybe two before he was knocked out. The wastebasket was in a panic as he stamped out the flames, not more than a few seconds. The candle, the sudden attempt on his life, those weren't more than a minute. He had spent at least ten minutes on the candle this time, and then held a blazing fire for five minutes. If he kept using it- Flynn's hand clenched in echo of his teeth. People died of fever. He couldn't fire from being burned by fire, but he had no idea about heat itself.

There was too much he didn't know. He would need to figure it out, and soon.

* * *

Renovations came along smoothly. While Flynn's office wouldn't be ready for use for a long time, the privy was soon back in working order, which in his eyes was the important part. Trying to supervise trainees with a full bladder was the most uncomfortable thing he had endured for a while. Today would be the first day of being able to watch and guide them without that pressure low between his legs, and he knew it would be a much better day. And yesterday he had finally managed to put the candle out without touching it. Control was coming along. He could do this.

One of his men came up beside him, halting his steps near the grounds. "Yes?" Flynn asked, his voice curious. "Is there something?"

When another joined, and a group formed behind him, Flynn stamped hard on a thin thread of worry. They all wore the same grim expression, though many eyes held a shadow of anger. Flynn took a few steps back, out of the group, out of being surrounded. His hand didn't quite go for his sword, not yet. Not against so many of his men. He needed to know what was happening first. Before he could voice the question, however, the one person he somehow knew he would see stepped to the head of the crowd, blond hair blazing in the sun. "It's been weeks since the fires," Maria started, not even bothering to temper her anger. "And what have you done? You're barely spending any time here, always off at the training grounds or hiding in your house! What the fuck are you doing to even catch this guy?"

Mutters of agreement rose around her as Flynn clenched his hands. It was a point he had thought of too, that there was still someone trying to kill him. But until he knew what he was doing, he had to remove himself from places where innocents could be hurt. Places where fires could be easily set. "I've had an investigation team," he started before Liam's laugh cut him off.

"Those sorry sacks of shit?" He stood next to Maria, her second-in-command as always. "They couldn't find a tree in a forest!"

"What are you hiding?" a shout rang from the back of the group, prompting a cacophony of agreement. Flynn's teeth set against his anger as he tried to hold it back. Even if there wasn't any fire here, it didn't mean he couldn't let his control slack. He needed to keep it down, keep it wrapped up.

"Maybe you're the one setting them." The accusation stunned him, making the world stop. He turned to Maria, watching the smirk cross her lips as the words left them. "It'd make sense. Put attention on you and then when you happen to 'find' someone you get all this glory... not able to live up to Alexei's legacy after all, _Commandant_?"

The words snapped his control, and his voice whipped out in a crack. "I assure you, Private Lapin, that I am not some attention-seeking glory hound that would set fires like a child. We are doing everything we can to find the arsonist. Now, act like the Knights you are and get back to work!" As the last word barked out of his mouth, he felt heat wash over his skin as a sudden roar started. The sudden surprise and growing fear on his troops faces told him what he needed to know, made the pit in his stomach yawn wide as he turned to face the now merrily burning tree.

The one he had set on fire, without need of an already lit flame. Flynn's breath inhaled raggedly as he watched it sway under the wind, waving at him. It rolled around the bark, consuming it happily to continue to burn brightly. It licked towards the sky, reaching for something it could never have. Flynn heard whispers behind him, the volume growing steadily until he could hear a word.

"... monster..."

"Are you all idiots or are you deaf?" Flynn jumped as Sodia's voice snapped out. Her breath came a little fast and her face shone with sweat from running from wherever she had been. "I believe Commandant Scifo told you to get back to work. Now go!" He blinked at her as she turned to him, her eyes darting with concern to the tree, then back at him. "Sir... did you... how did you...?" She looked back at the knights, then at him. "Can you stop it?"

Flynn nodded mutely, closing his eyes. It was like telling it to stop. He had to hold it in his will, then press down. Press it smaller and smaller, watching it shrink until finally it went out. He had never done it on such a large scale, and he heard gasps as the fire froze, intricate patterns winding around the tree and reaching for the sky. The pressure built as he pressed, the fire crying to break free. It wasn't supposed to do this. It was supposed to eat, to burn, to destroy. Sharp pain lanced around one eye, making his breath come faster as he worked. Finally, the pressure stopped, and he opened his eyes to the sight of a black, scorched tree. Sodia nodded at him, then, stepping in front of him. "The show is over," came her stern voice. "If you're done gawking, then get back to work!"

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, leaving the two of them behind. Flynn shoved his hands over his eyes, groaning as the lack of light lessened the headache considerably. "Thank you, Sodia," he muttered.

"You still need to explain what happened. How did you do that? What kind of Arte was that? How-"

"Sodia, doing that has given me the worst headache of my life." Slowly, he removed his hands, looking at her blearily. "And I'm counting all the times I've been knocked on the head. Also, no, I have not been setting the fire, intentionally or unintentionally."

"I didn't think you were, sir." Her quiet voice gave him pause, and he looked down at her. A thoughtful frown wrinkled her brow and lips as her hand raised to her chin. "Though your men won't think that now."

Flynn closed his eyes again against the renewal of pain. He tried to think about the consequences of that, the implications, but every time he thought he had a line, pain ran through it. Finally, he told her, eyes still closed, "I can't think right now. My head hurts too much to even string together two thoughts."

She didn't speak for several moments, then, quietly in deference to his head, "You still need to explain what happened. Tomorrow."

Flynn opened one eye, grateful. "I have a meeting at 2:00."

"I know. Go.

* * *

His bed never felt more inviting. While another icy bath and a towel over his eyes to block out sun was needed, once his head touched the pillow, it never felt more comfortable. The lancing pain slowly started to fade to a throb, enough that he could focus enough to eat an Apple Gel. Pain receded enough that he could sit upright without the towel as the Apple Gel's analgesic effects took root, bringing the pain to a manageable level. Finally, he sighed, looking up at his roof.

All that time spent, all that effort for his troops to respect him, and now they would fear him. Or consider him a threat, try to remove him. Either way, he was ruined. He couldn't continue on like this. Flynn closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to keep them. To make them not fear him. If he went to Lady Estellise, asked for her guidance... her own experience with controlling aer without a blastia might help him learn to control his own abilities. And if she gave her approval, saying he was safe... The investigation team would also turn up proof that he wasn't the arsonist, that he wasn't even anywhere near the building when it went up the first time. He-

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, Flynn stood. He would know that knock anywhere. That was- "Yuri." He looked down, and smiled. "And Repede. I didn't expect you."

"And I didn't expect you to be playing hooky." Yuri pushed past him with a grin, Repede pressing a wet nose into his hand in greeting before doing the same. "So the high and mighty Commandant Scifo takes days off too, huh?"

"It's not like that," he told him crossly, the headache building again as he sat down. "My head hurt enough that I could barely think, and something had happened that required me to take the rest of the day off."

"Another fire?" Flynn started, his heart hammering in his chest as Yuri laughed. "Don't look so surprised! It's the news all over Zaphias, and Sodia told me before threatening to throw me in jail and lose the key if I came to bother you. Someone really has it out for you. Though, I haven't heard enough details, so fess up."

"Sodia threatened to put you in jail just for visiting me?"

"She has to catch me first." Yuri threw himself into a chair, a large smile on his face. "So come on. What's going on?"

The urge to tell him about the fire dancing on his fingers, the flames that wouldn't burn him, the blaze freezing in horrifically beautiful ways stood on his lips, but what escaped were facts about the arson fires. The things Yuri would believe. The things he didn't think Yuri would fear. Repede pressed against his legs, settling down by his feet as a steady rock as words dripped from his lips. Yuri listened, then frowned, leaning back in his chair as he stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. "And you believe Sodia's dumbass explanation?"

Flynn looked at him, unamused. "It's the only one that makes sense, Yuri."

"So this guy's trying to kill you even though he'd know you aren't in your office just by opening his eyes, and he lead you out of the toilet first before setting the fire?" Yuri looked at Flynn skeptically. "Come on, you're smarter than that. Guy's not trying to kill you at all. If anything, this dick's trying to frame you. It makes sense." Yuri lifted a hand, fingers ticking off as he listed. "One, each place you were either going to be at or were already at. Two, you were usually the only one there. Three, the way the Imperial Assholes were acting kind of told me they thought you were responsible. Someone wants your position vacant.

Flynn froze. "But why? Why would they want me gone?"

Yuri shrugged. "You're an orphan from the Lower Quarter, you're young, you're trying to make people actually answer for the shit they do, pick one." The heel of his boots his the floor as Repede lifted his head suddenly, growling. Immediately, Yuri and Flynn's hands went for their resting swords, Flynn's hand just barely grasping the hilt before it happened.

The blast hit him full in the face, the shockwave of the exploding bomb lifting him up and back. He could feel his body hit the ground, the uneven quality against his cheek telling him it was the street. Little cuts grinding into his face warned him he had taken the window route out, and the dulled muffled roar scared him the most until it started to fade. Slowly, Flynn pushed himself up, looking around as he heard Yuri grunting. He was doing the same, unfocused eyes searching. "Repede?" Yuri's voice was slurred, wiping away blood that threatened to drip into one eye. "Repede!"

Flynn looked back at his house, at the fire caused by the explosion. He knew. He just knew. There was no other explanation. On unsteady legs, he stood up, taking a few wobbling steps towards the building. Yuri's hand on his leg made him pause, and he looked down into the familiar look of Yuri thinking he was going to do something honorable, and stupid. "It'll be okay," he assured him. "Don't- I'll explain later."

Without any other words, he pulled his leg free and walked into the fire. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Very warm, just like before. The air attacked his lung immediately, ash threatening to make him cough until he held a hand over his mouth as he looked for Repede. His clothes started to smolder as he walked through the flames, fire licking up over the fabric, but the skin under remained unharmed. He probably could stop the fire and make it go away- no, if just a tree made his head hurt like that, he couldn't do this. Not with his mind scrambled from a bomb. Finally, he caught a glimpse of blue fur, and staggered over, nervously walking through a blaze to kneel next to a stunned Repede. "You have to trust me," he told him sternly, hand reaching out. Repede sniffed it, then pressed his face in once he recognized the scent. Flynn took that hand, laying it gently on his flank. "I can get you out, but you have to trust me."

Repede snorted, closing his eye and leaning his head towards Flynn. It wasn't that hard, to lift the dog in his arms, he just had to put his arms-

"Flynn!"

At Yuri's voice, Flynn whipped his head around. "Get out of here!" He would be okay. Yuri- He shivered, a blast of cold air rushing past him. Repede whined, his head lifting as the air chilled further, puddles forming on the floor. Flynn looked up, seeing streams of ice arc around the fire before melting, dampening the flames. They wound in intricate patterns, sometimes jagged, sometimes heartbreakingly fluid. The blaze, unable to burn against the water, quieted and stopped, letting the ice hold trembling in the air for a brief moment. Then it crashed down, tinkling in a musical staccato. Slowly, Flynn turned, breath arrested in his throat.

Yuri's hand shook as he held it out, one eye closed as he no longer could wipe away the blood. His legs stopped holding his weight, and he slumped against the doorframe, breathing heavily. The hand that had been outstretched lifted before his face, looked at with dull wonderment and disbelief. Finally, he lifted his gaze to Flynn's, and laughed. "H-huh. Imagine that." Flynn just barely managed to catch him when Yuri's eye rolled back in his head, consciousness finally leaving him, looking back at Repede before staring in wonderment at Yuri.

"You too...?"


End file.
